narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sasuke Uchiha
Susanoo Chidori? Considering what we did in making the article Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi, should we make one for Susanoo Chidori? • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 10:53, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :If for Kishi using Enton with Susanoo is a separate technique, then we have a canon precedent as evidence that using Chidori with Susanoo would be too--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:02, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Good. Because it looks like somebody already jumped the gun and created the article anyway. Glad we agree ^_^ • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 11:33, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ::: Is it ok to make a new article? We didn't make an article for the Rasengan that Minato used in his Kurama form, is this different?--MERCURIOUS (talk) 11:35, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::@MERCURIOUS, that article has already been deleted. We decided to place it in the Chidori article instead. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 00:19, October 9, 2014 (UTC) another part 2 pic discussion Sorry for the late notice, but I've got a suggestion: in ''Shippūden episode 142 at this , there is a scene where Sasuke is sitting with Team Taka and Akatsuki (Madara and Kisame) and his headshot appears at like 7:43 right before he talks. Karin's long sleeve is on the left side of the screen, but the picture isn't too zoomed in on Sasuke's face, plus there's cropping that could be done. I actually tried uploading this months ago, but it wasn't in 720p HD quality, which I'm not very experienced in uploading. How about this one? --SSJ2AJB 22:53, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :I found the image and i personally prefer it to the current image but its in 720p. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 23:24, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I like that image- I wouldn't mind changing it to that... --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 23:36, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Nice, if it's all right with everyone, I'll just go ahead and change the infobox image. Thanks for the upload btw, Sarutobii2. --SSJ2AJB 00:13, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :::: The current image is to zoomed on Sasuke's face compared to most info box images of the whole characters head. Do any of the mods have a opinion on the matter? --Bio havik (talk) 05:54, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::The "mods" don't have an opinion that supercedes anyone else's. :::::Also, can people stop changing pictures without consensus? Just because one user finds a decent pic and another agrees, it gives you no right to just go around changing pictures just because you can. Please stop this or it will be determined as vandalism to the wiki. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 11:01, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::: How do we go about consensus, so far four people prefer the new image SSJ2AJB suggested but no one has disliked it on this talk page. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 20:26, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I apologize for rashly changing the part II pic without waiting to hear everybody else's consensus. I just felt the old image was too zoomed in Sasuke's face, so I thought the new one would be better. I took the early approval of some users for the new picture as a sign to change it. Let's just wait it out this time to see what everyone else thinks about it. --SSJ2AJB 20:48, October 9, 2014 (UTC) So it's been 4 days, can we change images yet? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 03:00, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :Are we just gonna drop this whole topic and keep the current image? Like I said, the current image is too zoomed in on his face, so I thought a little distance like the new image would be nice. There's generally no point in using it if there's no consensus, and yet practically nobody else has responded here in days to voice their opinion. We have a few users already supporting Sasuke's new Part II headshot, so who else do we need the approval of so we could close this topic? --SSJ2AJB 22:42, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :Someone deleted the image so i re-uploaded it. I talked to Sajuuk and he prefers the image aswell and we've waited a week now without anyone else bothering to voice their opinion so im changing it. If anyone dislikes it hopefully they come to this talk page and discuss the matter. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 11:57, October 15, 2014 (UTC) natural energy He can sense it. Doesn't that make him a Sage? :P--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:37, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :He can't. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:41, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::He commented on it, so he can, or not?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:47, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :::When Naruto/Kurama's clone disappears sending the chakra it gathered towards Naruto, Sasuke states that he sensed a huge amount of natural energy. That doesn't necessarily mean that Sasuke's a Sage now.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 13:48, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::That was Naruto. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:49, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::Why would Naruto be surprised?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:50, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Why wouldn't he? • Seelentau 愛 議 13:51, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Because he ordered his clone to do just that in the first place? 0_0--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:52, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::So? One can still be surprised about how much the clone actually gathered. It was not Sasuke. Sasuke's comment was "!?" or so. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:54, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Damn edit conflict: @ Seel, you're kidding, right? Read it again. Both translations. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 13:56, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not. I actually feel like you guys are the ones who're kidding. We're not going to give Sasuke sensing abilities because of a sentence that can't be attributed to him 100%. Forget it. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:57, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I guess. Well, we will find out ^_--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:59, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, and you guys should realize that one can feel chakra without being a sensor. Lee, Sasuke, Suigetsu and Jugo all did. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:02, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Do you not see the "!?" above Sasuke's head? MangekyoSasuke (talk) 14:03, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::Seelentau is referring to the rest of the panel, where someone is commenting on the gathering of energy.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:04, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::And it makes sense that someone else's thoughts would be in the same panel? Besides, Naruto already says what he has to say about it in the previous panel. It makes no sense for him to say "coming out of nowhere" If he knows where its coming from. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 14:14, October 16, 2014 (UTC) @Seel, chakra yes, but not natural energy. Only Sages can sense it--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:28, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. And is Sasuke a sage? No. Who there is a sage and could've sensed the energy? Naruto. Case closed. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:46, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Creation of All Things and Yin-Yang Release Kurama said that Sasuke was doing the same thing with the chakra of the Bijuu as Hagoromo did, only in reverse. If he can mix the physical chakra of the Bijuu's into the spiritual form of Susanoo then I think we should consider adding Ying-Yang release to his arsenal.-World Master (talk) 14:48, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :Na. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:53, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Mangastream says an entirely different thing--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:23, October 16, 2014 (UTC)